Uma data especial
by Kaemily
Summary: One-shot. Em uma data especial, ela pensa que ele esqueceu, ele esta fazendo uma surpresa. Ela quase explode de raiva, ele dá risada em pensamentos.


**Titulo: Uma data especial**

Mas um dia se inicia, o sol estava subindo no céu, com certeza ia ser um dia totalmente lindo.

Entretanto, eu estava totalmente furiosa, por que? Simples, o fato é que meu marido esqueceu do nosso aniversario de casamento.

Tentei fazer de tudo para que ele se lembrasse antes de sair de casa, mas parece que ele não vê um palmo a sua frente, ainda não parece realidade que ele esqueceu o dia mais especial de nossas vidas.

Sakura – "Imbecil, mas ele vai ver só" – Dizia a mim mesma, tentando planejar uma vingança a altura.

Como ele ousa se esquecer? Com certeza depois da lição que eu der nele, ele não vai mais esquecer de nada.

Enquanto isso, em uma das lojas mais caras da região, um homem estava escolhendo um presente, para ser mais exato, uma jóia mais adequada que combinasse pelo menos um pouco com a exorbitante beleza de sua mulher.

Itachi – "Ainda me lembro da expressam de raiva na face dela, ela fica tão linda".– dizia ele quase rindo em pensamento.

È claro que nunca se esquecera do dia mais feliz da vida dele. O dia em que os dois se casaram, o dia em que os dois puderam confirmar que um pertencia ao outro de corpo e alma.

Foi por causa dessa data que ele resolveu fazer uma surpresa a ela, fingindo que tinha esquecido para ver como ela ia reagir, parece que ela estava totalmente furiosa, mas quando visse que ele não esqueceu e sim, que foi uma surpresa.

Com certeza ela ia ficar muito feliz e ia mostrar um sorriso lindo que só ela conseguia dar.

Então cortou os pensamentos e voltou ao rumo do que viera fazer, encontrar uma jóia a altura de sua melhor.

Após olhar todas as peças da loja, concluiu que nenhuma delas era comparada à pelo menos um minúsculo fio de cabelo de sua amada.

Itachi – Por favor, não tem algo raro e lindo e ao mesmo tempo delicado? Não me importo com o preço e sim com a exuberância da jóia! – Afirmou ele tentando fazer com que a mulher procurasse uma jóia a altura de sua esposa.

A vendedora o olhava um pouco tentando descobrir o que ele queria na verdade, todas as peças que mostrara nenhuma lhe agradara, a não ser o par de brincos de esmeraldas que chamou um pouco a atenção daquele homem.

Era isso, a vendedora concluiu feliz, ele queria algo que continha esmeraldas.

Vendedora – Vou ir até o cofre da loja, e vou tirar a peça mais bela de todas por aqui! – Afirmou ela indo para uma sala.

Após a vendedora voltar, ele observou o colar na mão da senhorita a sua frente. O colar era perfeito.

Tinha uma elegância e um charme indescritível e era delicado como a sua bela mulher.

O cordão era banhado a ouro branco e no centro havia um pingente em forma de coração com pedras de esmeraldas, em volta havia algumas pequeninas pedras de diamante. Nada que chamasse muita atenção.

Um sorriso apareceu em sua face, esse colar ia ser perfeito. Nem discutiu o preço, pagou a vista e pediu para colocarem em uma caixa.

Ligou para o trabalho e pediu uma folga e foi direto para a casa, quando entrou viu a face emburrada de sua esposa que mal olhou para ele.

Itachi – "Ela ta com raiva mesmo" – Pensou ele quase caindo na gargalhada.

Ele foi até a cozinha, onde sua mulher estava agora, terminando de fazer um chá.

Chegou perto dela e quando foi selar um beijo, ela se virou e fingiu que nem o tinha notado.

Itachi – "Parece que a vingança é me ignorar, bem vou acabar logo com isso!" – Afirmou ele em pensamento.

Ele voltou para perto de sua esposa que mantinha uma face seria e furiosa, colocou seus lábios perto do ouvido de sua mulher e começou a sussurrar.

Itachi – Sabes que dia é hoje? – Perguntou ele dando um leve selinho no pescoço da mulher a sua frente.

Sakura – "Ele lembrou" – Dizia ela feliz em seus pensamentos.

A mulher se virou e afirmou com a cabeça e logo viu uma caixa negra de veludo estendida a sua frente.

Ela pegou a caixa e a abriu, foi ai que viu o colar mais lindo que já vira em toda sua vida.

Sakura – Obrigada, amor – E o abraçou – Seu presente é uma noticia! – Falou ela num sussurro.

O homem a sua frente arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas.

Sakura – Você queria muito... – Falava a mulher tentando das uma dica.

Itachi – Não sei Sakura...

Ela apontou um pouco para sua barriga e ele ainda não entendeu.

Sakura – Vou soletrar, B-E-B-Ê – Após soletrar, ela só se viu rodopiar entre os braços fortes e musculosos do marido.

Fim


End file.
